


Hard Times Are Easy Times

by whispered_story



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sick Jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 18:26:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4756535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whispered_story/pseuds/whispered_story
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's their first anniversary, and Jared and Jensen had the perfect celebration planned. A case of stomach flu thwarts it. [reposted, first posted on livejournal 2/10/2010]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hard Times Are Easy Times

Jensen isn't the most romantic person on the planet and he's never really gone out of his way to celebrate an anniversary before. But Jared's so enthusiastic about the prospect of celebrating their first year anniversary that Jensen can't help getting excited about it. And maybe the fact that they made it this far, that they found each other and are still happy together one year later, is worth celebrating. Jensen's never lucked out when it came to relationships, until Jared.

Their anniversary is on a Saturday and Jared talks him into spending the whole day together, holed up at their house. He even gets Jensen to agree to cook dinner together even though they're both less than stellar cooks (Jensen once, accidentally, gave both of them food poisoning and Jared almost burned the kitchen down more than once). But Jared wants something special and neither of them feels like going out and having to pretend to be only friends, so they stock up on groceries to have a real, home-made meal for once.

Jensen buys two bottles of way too expensive wine, gets a couple movies on DVD that aren't just about things being blown up, and makes sure that his best pair of jeans are clean and he has a freshly pressed button-down shirt in his closet.

By Thursday, it becomes obvious that they probably won't have the whole Saturday off, production being slowed down by a bound of stomach flu that spreads over the set. 

"Could have been worse. It's just for a few hours, we'll still have the rest of the day for us," Jared says when he sets their alarm on Friday night. "We'll have plenty of time to celebrate."

"Yeah. Would have been nice to sleep in though," Jensen says, fluffing his pillow before settling down. 

"We'll sleep in on Sunday instead," Jared suggests, leaning over Jensen. "It's just a slight alteration of our plans."

Jensen slides his arms around Jared, his legs falling apart to let one of Jared's slide between them as he pulls Jared down into a kiss.

"I know," he says against Jared's lips.

Just a slight alteration, Jensen can live with that. It's not going to make the day any less perfect.

~

Saturday morning goes off without a hitch. It only takes a few hours to wrap things up and as promised, they're free to leave by noon.

Back at home, they curl up on the couch. Jared turns on the TV and Jensen leans into him, letting the noise of the TV and the steady movement of Jared's hand stroking up and down his arm lull him to sleep. 

Taking a nap with Jared's warm body pressed close to his is really the perfect way to start off their weekend together, Jensen thinks. He's not sure why he's ever been reluctant to celebrate their anniversary, because clearly it's going to be great.

By four, Jared is sitting on the floor of their bathroom, head bowed over the toilet, throwing up.

Jensen wipes sweaty hair out of Jared's face, holding it back carefully.

"Shh, Jay," he mutters. "It's okay, it's okay."

"Fuck," Jared groans, spitting into the bowl before struggling to sit up a little straighter.

"Better?"

Jared opens his mouth to answer, then lets out a pained sound and surges forward again.

"Shit," Jensen says under his breath, scooting a little closer to Jared. "Shit, Jay."

When Jared's retching turns into dry heaves, his stomach obviously empty but his body not ready to calm down yet, Jensen slides one hand around Jared, the other one still holding back long strands of hair. He lets it rest against Jared's stomach, rubbing small circles against the skin. 

"Relax, Jared. Come on, everything's okay. You're okay," he murmurs. He keeps up the motion of his hand until Jared finally calms down. He collapses back into Jensen, taking deep breaths of air. His cheeks are damp with tears, probably both from throwing up and frustration, and Jensen makes soft, hushing noises.

"Think you can get up?" he asks after a few moments of silence. "You could use some sleep."

"Yeah," Jared says, hiccupping. His hand rests over Jensen's on his stomach for a moment, and then he nods. 

Jensen helps Jared stand up, Jared's knees wobbling and his face set in a pained grimace. He lets Jared rest against him, supporting him, as he fills a glass of water and brings it to Jared's lips to let him wash out his mouth.

"Okay," he says when Jared's done. "Bed now?"

Jared nods again. Jensen half walks, half carries him to bed, and Jared sinks right down onto the mattress, curling up.

"How's your stomach?" Jensen asks, sitting down next to him and stroking Jared's hair.

"Hurts."

"You think you can stomach some painkillers?"

Jared hesitates for a moment, his lips pressed together tightly, and then he shakes his head.

"Okay. I'll just make you a hot-water bottle then," Jensen suggests in a low voice. "Let's see if that helps."

He strips Jared out of his jeans before he helps him under the covers. 

"I'll be right back," he says, leaning over Jared to press a kiss to Jared's temple.

~

Jared's curled up in a tight ball when he returns.

"Hey," Jensen whispers, setting down a bottle of Gatorade and a bowl, before handing Jared the hot-water bottle he made. "This will help."

"This sucks," Jared groans, uncurling a little to accept the hot-water bottle. He blinks up at Jensen, looking absolutely wrecked, his skin pale and shining with a thin sheen of sweat.

"You'll feel better soon. You probably just caught the stomach flu from someone on set," Jensen says. He rubs Jared's back comfortingly. "They all felt better after a day; you'll be back on your feet by tomorrow."

"Yeah, but today of all days, man. This isn't how I wanted to spend out first anniversary together."

"We'll just make up for it next weekend or something," Jensen says. 

"Not the same. I wanted today to be special," Jared says with a shrug and Jensen feels his heart clench at Jared's tone of voice, the regret he sees on his face.

"Doesn't matter," Jensen says. "There'll be more anniversaries to come, Jared."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," Jensen says, and Jared gives him a small smile then, reaching out with one hand to grab Jensen's. 

Jensen sits with him until Jared finally falls asleep. He strips out of his own jeans once he's sure Jared isn't going to wake up again, that he's all set for now, and crawls under the covers. His stomach pressed to Jared's back, he wraps one arm around Jared's waist and covers Jared's hand with his where it's holding the hot-water bottle to his stomach. 

"I love you," he whispers and presses a soft kiss to Jared's shoulder, holding him close as he drifts off himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from "Happiness Is You" by Johnny Cash.


End file.
